The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You
by CedyzGates
Summary: After losing Jak and Dax, main character Cedyz and her gang of friends set out to find them. But, after falling through a portal and landing in Haven City, they find themselves fighting for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys, hurry up! He could be anywhere and we might miss him!" I ran ahead, not really waiting for the rest of the group.

It's been about seven months since my best friend, Jak, disappeared. We've searched for him in every possible place, but there was still no sign of him. Now, after looking for him for so long, we returned to Sandover Village to see if maybe Samos-the local green eco sage-could help us. But when we got to his home…

"Samos? Hello? Anyone?"

"Maybe… He's…" Brian spat out, his breath lacking from all the stairs. "Man, how do you just run up here like it's nothing?"

"Samos and Jak are… Gone? Something's up," I thought out loud, ignoring Brian's question.

The rest of the group filed into the room, looking for a sign of him.

"Cedyz," Edward yelled, pointing out the window.

"Yeah?"

"Look!"

Somewhat nervously, I peered outside the window and saw a huge precursor ring sitting on the dock.

"Whoa, dude, your arm's, uhh…"

They encircled me and I looked down to see my arm glowing.

"What the hell! My arm's on fire!"

"Does it burn?"

"Well, no… But still."

For some reason, I was born with some kind of Precursor stone in my right palm. I'd always covered it up, but it seemed to have burned off the cast I put around it.

"Look at the big ring! It's spinning!"

"I think it's your arm, Cedyz! It's making the ring spin!"

We ran outside to the dock and, sure enough, my arm was glowing white while the ring spun wildly around.

"Finally, another chance to be free!" A huge green, almost troll-like monster was inching its way outside of the large ring, through some portal coming from the center.

"Quick, we have to keep it back! Zacky, your sword!" I yelled, grabbing my blades and bracing for impact. The monster laughed and kept trying to get out.

"Guys, charge it!"

"But…"

"Now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Haley's POV

We were helpless upon entering the ring's portal. The monster got sucked into what looked like a black hole, and the rest of us were floating helplessly along in a giant swirling tunnel. I clung to Zacky, his sword still in one hand.

"Where are we going?" I yelled to Cedyz, who was flailing sadly in front.

"How the hell should I know?"

"You guys, this is fun!" Brian chuckled.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're floating through some tunnel that leads to God knows where, so it's not the time to be acting like a five year old!"

"Relax babe, just enjoy it," Brian said to Cedyz, floating carelessly on his back.

"Don't call me babe. Ever."

"Hey, what happened to… Whoa!"

The tunnel shot us into a random place. I landed on a grassy area with Zacky flying just a few feet ahead.

"Where are we?" He asked. I looked around, but the rest of the crew was nowhere to be found. We were outside of what looked like some sort of giant metal wall, a barrier of sorts.

"Rrraawk." We turned and saw a small green… Thing, crouching in front of us.

"Well hello there you little… Agh!" It revealed some fangs and claws and began shrieking.

"Uh Zacky? I think you're gonna need your sword…"

* * *

Edward's POV

"Whoa! Watch out! *Thud* What the…?" Floating cars were everywhere, and there were people, tons of people, and what seemed to be guards? Red… guards? There was soon a crowd of strangely colored people around me.

"Are you okay sir?"

"Uh, yeah. Hey, you mind telling me where I am?"

"Haven City. Are you _sure _you're okay kid?"

"…Look, I'm gonna ignore that last comment about me being a kid. You wouldn't have happened to see a girl with short black hair or another with long straight black hair, would you?" The guy just stared at me.

"I guess not." Just then a guard bumped into me angrily. I watched him run off to where a crowd of guards were yelling.

"Get her down!"

"Get off me!"

"Cedyz!" I yelled. How did she already get in trouble? I was almost over to her when I ducked under a flying guard I assumed she had kicked away. I stepped in and started punching them out, then I grabbed her feet and flipped her upside down, sending the guards over while she stood up. They all ended up in a heap around us, knocked out for at least the next hour.

"They just attacked me out of nowhere! They told me, 'The Baron's been waiting for you,' and then tried taking me!" She squealed angrily.

"Who the hell's the Baron?"I asked.

" I don't know. But apparently he knows who I am."

"There she is! Quick, shoot her!"

Cedyz screamed and tried ducking but was hit with some blue projectile.

"I can't feel my legs! They paralyzed me! Listen, if they capture me you have to find a way to get me out!"

"Who's the accomplice?" A guard asked, picking Cedyz up.

"He's no one. He won't help me anyway, the asshole…" They shoved me away and I gave her a wink, running off to find the others.

_We'll get you Cedyz. I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

Two Years Later

Cedyz's POV

After I was caught by the guards, they drowned me in sleeping gas. The next thing I remembered was some guy looking at my arm. He seemed to be in charge, so I figured he was Baron.

"A Precursor stone. Hmm, you might be the lucky prisoner to endure my eco injections. Since my current subject isn't exactly talkative… General, take her to the injection site."

I couldn't move at all as they started putting some sort of Dark eco in me… It was horrible. I knew I had to get out, but I didn't know how. Now, after two years of being strapped to this table, I figured I'd die here. But wait, was that a scratching noise?

"Hurry up, hurry up! If those guards come back we're toast!"

Was that… Dax?

"You think I don't know that?"

Edward? And Daxter? But wait… Are they in the air vents?

"Cedyz! We're here to rescue you!" Ed had Daxter on his shoulder and they were grinning like mad.

"Hey baby! You ready to get outta this joint?"

"Duh. And seriously Dax, don't call me that. Hit that switch and the cuffs will release." Ed did and soon I was walking around with them.

"Edward Elrich, you are my savior," I grinned at him, hugging him quickly.

"Here, you might wanna cover that arm of yours." He handed me some bandage and I disguised my hand.

"How do we get out of here?"

"Same way we got in. But we have to make a quick stop in another cell before we do."

"What! Why?" I growled. The last thing I wanted was to be in here any longer than necessary.

"Just come on." Edward started pulling me towards the door, but Dax stopped him.

"Actually, I already took care of it Ed, no need to stop. Let's get out of here!"

* * *

The Hideout

"So, this is where you've been ever since I was captured?" I asked Ed, looking around.

"Yeah, pretty much. When you were taken by the guards I ended running into Jimmy, Johnny and Matt, then we all met up with Torn."

"There's someone named Torn? Yeah, that's not stupid at all…"

"Yeah, that's what we said."

"Any luck finding Zacky or Hales?"

As if summoned by their names, the two popped out of a tunnel from higher ground. Haley took one look at me and looked away, acting as if she didn't know me.

"So that's how I'm treated as soon as I escape? Jeez, glad to know I was missed." She turned to look at me again, her eyes suddenly bulging wide.

"Cedyz! Oh my God, it's been so long! I didn't even recognize you!" She came up and smothered me in a hug, Zacky running up to collect us together in an embrace of his own.

"Ah, you guys, I've missed you so much!"

Soon the majority of the gang was reunited, all inside this hideout in downtown Haven City. I was happy again, after two years, I had my loyal gang altogether.

"You guys, any news on Jak?" I asked after we had all sat down and gotten a few drinks.

"Not much, just that he's apparently been imprisoned. Just like you were, actually…"

"Hey, speaking of Jak, where's Daxter? Please tell me he didn't get eaten…"

I heard small claws making their way down to us and I looked expectantly towards the entrance of our small space. Sure enough, it was Daxter, right on cue with a smirk on his face.

"Well hello ladies and gents, I have someone here I know you're all just dying to see!"

I looked past him at the incoming guest, watching as his feet came into view, then his seemingly built chest, and finally his face.

"…Jak?"


	4. Chapter 4

It was a shock, seeing Jak's face after so long. I felt my breath catch in the back of my throat as he entered the room, his face showing no emotion except for what seemed to be anger. We caught each other's eyes and stayed, staring intently at one another. He wasn't Jak anymore. No, he wasn't innocent; he was taller, huskier… And somewhat threatening. He blinked once, and then cleared his throat.

"…Cedyz?"

Someone choked on their water and I felt my eyes bulge.

"You… talk? Since when did you learn to do that? You have a deep voice Jak…" I stood up and walked over to him carefully, watching his reaction closely.

"You look different Cedyz, since when did you get so…" He glanced at my chest and I smacked his face back upwards.

"Same to you. People tend to grow up in some years' time." He smiled.

"Still the same old Cedyz, I see." I grinned back and he pulled me into a hug. We stood holding each other until someone from the back cleared their throat.

"I hate to ruin the moment you guys, but I haven't seen her in a few years either and I want my hug." Oh Brian, still as pushy as ever.

"Later Bri, later." I kept staring at Jak's features, his hair, his face, and those eyes. They were determined, and yet still had some of the old innocence I used to love.

"Sorry to break it to you all, but this little party has to stop. The Baron's scoping out the city looking for two runaways we might have heard of."

Another man with a mean set of eyes clunked in, glaring at me the first chance he got.

"I don't know who you think you are buddy, but I know you're not looking at me like that. I may be a girl, but I'd have no problem kicking your ass if I need to," I growled through my teeth, pulling away from Jak's embrace.

"Cedyz," Jimmy grabbed my arm and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What? He barely walks in and is already giving me glares? I don't think so."

"Nice to meet you, my name's Torn, and you're on my bad side."

Ugh, of course this was _the_ Torn. That's why everyone must have gotten so quiet.

"You said the Baron was looking for a few people? It wouldn't happen to be Jak and I , now would it?"

He scoffed. "It's not any of your business."

"It is if it involves me. Now talk or I'll cut you. Your choice."

Everyone's eyes went wide but I stood my ground.

"Whatever. He's told people all across the city to look for the fugitives; has pictures of the both of you everywhere. Take one step outside and your toast." Hm, that might put a damper on things.

"Look, _Torn_, I don't like you already, but I figure you're in hiding yourself for some reason. Let's talk; you, me, and my buddy Jak here. Maybe we can help the cause."

He kept his gaze on me, but seemed to soften up at my bargain. Everyone else in the room had seemed to calm down, but only slightly. My own crew had been stolen from me by this guy? Whatever, I'm the boss around here, whether he liked it or not.

"…Fine. Let's talk. Brian, bring me a gun," Torn mumbled. Brian snapped out of his trance and looked at me before he left the room, returning with a small handheld pistol.

"Don't Bri. Look Torn, I don't know if you realize this, but these are my friends, and they're also my crew. No guns, we're just talking. You explain to me what the hell is going on, and I won't kill you in return. Any questions?"

Haley gasped audibly and I turned to see her face full of shock. Hell, I was shocked myself. Did I really just say that..?

Torn faced the group and glanced back at me. All he did was nod and sit down, the rest of us doing the same.

"You're in Haven City, and as I've explained to them already, this isn't the type of place you're used to…"


End file.
